


You Again

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck knows Eddie Diaz the new member of the 118, but he has no idea where from, but Eddie insists they’ve never met. The one thing he knows is he is not a fan of Eddie Diaz.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 205





	1. Do I Know You?

Buck woke up really enjoying the view in the mirror. Damn he looked good. All his hard work at the gym was really paying off. He can’t wait to get to work to let everyone know he will the one chosen for the calendar, ok so it wasn’t his yet, but let’s be real there wasn’t much competition. Well that’s what he told himself. 

He got dressed and headed out the door. He was so in his head about the calendar while driving to work he cut off a truck who then got right up on his tail, and was honking. The truck zipped past him flipping him off.

Buck huffed as he hit the gas flying past the truck. To see some smug dick who acted like he didn’t even see Buck. Buck got to work trying to forget this he just wanted to focus on that calendar, but then he saw him.

“Who the hell is that?” Buck asked knowing full well it was the man from the truck, but also a genuine question. There’s was something eerily familiar about him, but a Buck wasn’t sure what that was exactly. 

“Eddie Diaz new recruit.” Bobby replied.

Bucks brain went fuzzy he missed the rest of what Bobby said. He was racking his brain. He knew him. He knew he knew him, but he doesn’t even know any Eddies. 

The whole team went over to meet Eddie and Bobby introduced everyone. Once the rest of the team walked away Buck just stared at him waiting for the moment of realization . He still hadn’t even spoke yet

“What?” Eddie groaned.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Buck asked biting his lip.

“Yeah. You’re the asshole who cut me .”

“No shit Sherlock. No I know you’re that dick who was on my tail...I mean before that.”

“Don’t think so.” Eddie hissed. “I lived in Austin and served in Afghanistan ever been to either place?”

“No never.”

“Ok and I just moved to LA. Case closed we don’t know each other. “

“Just stay out of my way Diaz.”

“You stay out of mine and don’t call me Diaz.”

“Ok. Well we gotta come up with some sort of nickname Diaz.”

“Eddie is fine. That’s my nickname.”

“Is your name Eduardo.”

“No.” Eddie rolled his eyes and walked away.

Man this guy was something he just irritated Buck so much. At this point Buck wasn’t sure what it was exactly.

Then at lunch his team who is supposed to be his friends told Eddie about the calendar. This was supposed to be Bucks year he doesn’t need some newbie coming in, and getting in his way.

“You’re not really doing the calendar are you?” Buck scoffed.

“Afraid of some competition Buckley.”

“It’s Buck, and you?? Competition??” Buck laughed.

“Oh honey.” Hen laughed. “Yes you are good looking Buckaroo ,but so is Eddie.”

“Whatever.” Buck rolled his eyes leaving the kitchen.

Eddie isn’t even THAT good looking. Ok so maybe if he didn’t speak he would be, but that personality was shit Buck couldn’t look past it to imagine him in a sexy way. His big muscular body pinning Buck to the wall while his strong hands explore Bucks body. Buck shook the thought...ok so maybe he could imagine it, but he definitely wasn’t going there with Eddie.   
Besides he doesn’t do that anymore.  
Random hookups are all in the past, and it definitely won’t be happening with this ever so familiar new co-worker.

“Earth to Buck.” Chimney laughed. “What you thinking so hard about?” 

“What I’m not hard. Why would I be?” Buck said immediately regretting it which he wasn’t, but why the hell did he say that.

“Aww you having some not safe for work thoughts Buckaroo. Keep them to yourself.” Chimney laughed.

“No I was just thinking about how hot I’ll look in the calendar.” Buck smirked.

“Stop.” Chimney groaned.

“Yeah? Well you haven’t seen my pictures yet.” Eddie got out his phone showing off the shots. They were good, really good, almost too good.

“No professional photos.” Buck said cockily.

Eddie erupted in laughter. “My niece with an iPhone hardly classifies as a professional. Just get the right lighting and the quality is so much better.”

“I look good in all lighting.” Buck said strutting over to take selfies.

“This light is gonna wash you out.” Eddie said.

“Did I ask? Worry about yourself.” Buck hissed.

“Ok fine don’t take my help it will just be that much easier for me to win.” Eddie smirked then continued to work out. He let out a sound somewhere between a grunt and a moan, and as weird as it sounds it sounded so familiar Buck just didn’t know why.


	2. Scars

Buck stood in the shower thinking about Eddie trying and trying to figure out why it was he felt like he knew him. It wasn’t one of those situations where you click and feel like you’ve known each other forever. Oh no complete opposite the only thing that clicked was Bucks realization that there was something there. Some reason he felt as if he despised him.

The more Buck had Eddie on his brain as the anger built the more it affected other parts of him. Buck tried to stop it, but it had been awhile since he’d actually been with anyone other than himself. No one will ever find out if he jerks off. It’s not like it’s all just Eddie it’s the stress, and he’s just so horny. His strokes started slow, but the more he thought about Eddie it lit an angry fire within, and he started becoming more rough with himself after that it didn’t take long for him to cum. He stood there leaned against the wall breathing heavily.   
He missed sex so much, and it had been a long time since he’d had a good anger bang. So this was just what he needed, and as close as he could get given the fact he doesn’t do meaningless hookups anymore.

Buck finished up in the shower before climbing into bed. He drifted off to sleep rather quickly surprisingly considering what the day had included.

The next morning he yawned climbing out of bed. He looked in the mirror as he ran his fingers over the faint scar on his left shoulder. Memories flooded back to the night he hasn’t been able to get out of his mind. It’s been 3 years, but he still gets chills, in the best way possible when he thinks about it. When that feeling fades he gets upset because of what took place the magical evening....well actually what happened the morning after.

Strangely enough the conversation at work actually gravitated towards scars today. After Chimney told the story of the rebar though his skull in grave detail.  
He looked at Buck and groaned. 

“What?” Buck laughed.

“Aren’t you gonna tell about your sex scar...like you do all the time when no one asks.” Chimney said with disgust.

“No one wants to hear it. Everyone already has.” Buck said.

“I haven’t.” Eddie smirked.

“Ok fine. I met a guy we had sex he bit my shoulder. Must’ve been pretty hard because he left a permanent mark. The end.” Buck said.

Eddie didn’t need to know all the filthy details and there were a lot of them.

“You left out the part how it was the best sex of your life and you don’t even know his name.” Chimney said.

“Shut up will ya.” Buck sighed.

“Oh really you go on and on about this all the time and now you’re shy.” Chimney laughed.

“No...I just it just makes me feel like shit that he didn’t even say a word. I woke up and he was gone.” Buck said clearly upset.

“Sorry.” Chimney frowned.

“Whatever....it’s fine..” Buck shrugged.

“Sorry man that’s rough. He could have at least left a note or something. Sounds like a real piece of shit.” Eddie said patting his shoulder.

“I don’t need anyone feeling sorry for me. Especially not you.” Buck hissed.

“Sorry for trying to be nice. It won’t happen again.” Eddie huffed.

“Oh you know how to be nice? I wasn’t aware.” Buck growled.

“DIAZ! BUCKLEY! Knock it off. If you don’t learn to get along on your own I’m gonna do something you won’t like. This is your only warning.” Bobby yelled.

“Ok dad.” Buck mumbled and laughed.

Earning a stern look from Bobby.

“Dude stop.” Eddie nudged Bucks shoulder earning a glare from Buck.

Buck got up and left for the bunk room. Who the hell does Eddie think he is and he sure as hell isn’t gonna let Eddies bad attitude earn him any sort of punishment. 

“Hey look I’m not sure where all this hostile energy is coming, but can we just call a truce start over?” Eddie said from the doorway.

“No way. Why would I call a truce I don’t even know what the problem is.”

“Look we started out on the wrong foot and I know I’m partially to blame. I was being a dick. This doesn’t mean we have to be friends, but we could at least be civil together.” Eddie said.

“I came in here to get away. I will talk to you when needed, but otherwise we both need just avoid each other. So please leave this room and let me be alone.” 

“Yeah ok what ever you say.” Eddie shook his head exiting the bunk room.

Ok Buck felt a little bit like an ass for his behavior, but he wasn’t sure where all this pent up rage was coming from. Eddie didn’t seem completely awful, but theres just something he can’t pinpoint yet, but it’s there. Part of him wanted to go apologize, but the other part knew if he tried that it would end in an even bigger argument. He doesn’t know what Bobby’s punishment is,but has a feeling he doesn’t wanna find out.

Buck heard a loud crash and sat straight up. As he rushed out to check he collided into Eddie landing on top of him. 

“At least buy me dinner first.” Eddie joked as he flipped their position and then stood up extending an arm to help Buck up. Buck froze realizing how familiar he was with his body pressed against Eddie.

Buck stared. No, no, no....it couldn’t be. He knocked Eddies hand away standing on his own.

“You’re a piece of shit.” Buck growled.

“It was just a joke. Chill.” Eddie laughed.

“So I’m just a big joke huh? You think I’m an idiot? You’ve known who I was this whole time.” Buck huffed.

“Listen Buckley I don’t know what the fuck you’re going on about, but you have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know you.” Eddie stepped up nearly chest to chest with Buck.

“Back off.” 

“I didn’t do anything? Are you still mad about the day we met? I’m sorry.”

“Yeah I’m this pissed over that.” Buck said sarcastically. “No you dumb ass, but must be loving this huh...make Buck look like a big idiot. Make me think I was crazy for having some resentment toward you. Stay the hell away from me.”

“With pleasure.”

“MY OFFICE NOW!” Bobby ordered furiously.

They both glared at each other before making their way to the office.

“Ok can we resolve this like adults and talk about the problem?” Bobby asked.

“Nope. Nothing to talk about. Right Diaz?” Buck said with a fake smiled.

“Considering I don’t know what’s going on yeah seems accurate Buckley.” Eddie said letting out a deep breath.

“Until you two can work nicely you’ll be spending a lot of time together here cleaning.”

“Cap just put us on different shifts.” Buck suggested.

“No. You two are adults and need to learn how to act like it.” Bobby said. “You may leave. Start working on resolving whatever this is.” Bobby gestured.

They left Bobby’s office in a hurry.

“Oh really you don’t know what you did!?”

“I don’t but if I figure it out I’ll let you know.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

Buck really couldn’t believe how everyone bought into his nice guy act. Not when he knew the truth. This was the first man he ever had sex with, the one who he thought he had a real connection with, his best sexual experience by far , but he’d disappeared as if nothing happened. Then had the audacity to say ‘he could have left a note’ and act like he didn’t even know Buck. Buck wasn’t sure what kind of cruel game Eddie was playing, but he wanted no part of it.


	3. Masked

Buck couldn’t believe it. Of all the people to start at the 118 of course it was Eddie. He scrubbed the floor a few feet away from Eddie aka the masked mystery man from 3 years ago how did he not see it before. The one who marked him for life with a sex scar.

The memories came flooding back. Buck was bartending in Brazil. He knew he wasn’t straight, but he hadn’t yet been with a man. He had told a few people he trusted. It was just he knew this experience would be different. He didn’t really know exactly how to pick someone up, and then say he’d never been with a man before that part was kind of terrifying.

There was a masked party going on and his eye caught a man smiling at him while approaching the bar.

“Hey.”

“Hey I’m-”

“Let’s not say our names. With the masks it seems like it could be fun.” 

“Ok”

“When’s your shift done?”

“2 hrs.”

“I’ll be waiting if you wanna do something.”

Buck remembered sitting on the beach and talking in a way he’d never talked to anyone. It was so easy to just share anything with him. He wasn’t sure if it was because of their connection or wearing the mask helped give him courage with his fear of opening up about his sexuality, well more lack of experience. He vividly remembers how Eddie told him he could show him, and teach him if he wanted. Eddie was so kind and understanding. They danced together with the music they heard from one of the near by parties. Buck had never felt so right in someone’s arms before this. They just fit to well.

They went back to Bucks room and Eddie could see he was nervous. He assured him they could stop anytime Buck says so, or nothing has to happen. Eddie wanted him to feel safe and comfortable. He felt immediately like he could trust Eddie. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was but whatever it was they have it. A connection he could only dream of before that night.

When Buck kissed Eddie he loved the way Eddies stubble brushed against his cheek. Buck asked if he could touch him. He remembered blushing because he’d never touched a dick other than his own. Eddie really seemed to be enjoying everything he was doing which Buck already knew from his own experience how good he is with his hands. When Buck dropped to his knees Eddie insisted this wasn’t necessary. Buck wanted to try tho, and Eddie started moaning about as soon as Buck took him into his mouth. Buck still remember laughing and gagging when Eddie asked him if he was sure he’d never had a dick in his mouth. Eddie kept telling him how good he was doing. Buck even admitted he’d practiced with popsicles from time to time.

The real part he couldn’t forget was how good it felt to have Eddie inside him, and how much he liked being inside Eddie. Eddie had told him some guys only like to take it and some only like to give it. Personally Eddie likes both, and so does Buck. 

Buck was suddenly snapped back to reality.

“Are you gonna sit there with that dumb expression, or are you gonna clean the floors?” Eddie asked.

“Oh too bad I’m not wearing a mask then you wouldn’t have to see my dumb face.” Buck snapped.

“Whatever. Just the sooner we get along the sooner this is over. So let’s just get along.”

“No way is that happening. You won’t even admit it. Maybe I’d have an easier time if you’d man up and admit that what you did was really shitty.”

“Except I don’t know. I really don’t.” Eddie hissed

“Fuck you Diaz”

“You’re an ass Buckley.”

“At least I don’t hide behind some nice guy mask pretending I’m so considerate. When in reality I’m some jerk who doesn’t give a shit about someone and their feelings.”

“Whatever you think I did I’m sorry, but I’m not a coward I know how to admit when I’ve been wrong. As far as I know I did nothing. Now you can hate me, and have me not know why, or you can hate me, but give me an actual reason.”

“No you just want me to say it. You want to humiliate me more than you already have.”

Of course Bobby appeared crossing his arms. 

“You two won’t be joining any calls unless it’s a serious matter that needs all hands on deck. Until then the two of you will be here together working on whatever this is, and once you’ve proven you can get along then we’ll get you back out there.”

“Cap I don’t know what this is.” Eddie whined. “He won’t tell me what his problem is.”

“Well you two better figure it out.” Bobby said walking away.

“Oh that’s rich blaming it all on me. I can’t believe I let you get to me then or now. You’re not even worth it.” Buck groaned.

“When?? You keep acting like you know me, but you know nothing about me.”

“I know plenty and you know it. I know you in a way no one else here does.” Buck said stomping away.

Weeks passed and they’d been spending most of their time at the station due to no big emergencies, and them failing to get along. Buck was so excited when he was chosen for a conference he needed to get away.

Buck arrived at the hotel to get his room key.

“Hello Mr. Buckley. Here’s your key and just letting you know your roommate is already up there so don’t be alarmed.”

“Roommate?”

“Mr. Diaz. They always try to room people who know each other so they’re more comfortable.”

“Thanks.” Buck said not meaning it, but this woman didn’t deserve to deal with this it’s nothing to do with her.

Buck opened the door to see Eddie laying on one of the beds with a book. He was wearing grey sweats, an old T-shirt and reading glasses. He looked really good, but Buck still couldn’t stand him at all.

“Hey.” Eddie nodded.

Buck nodded and rolled his eyes. As much as he didn’t wanna be here. He didn’t want to be upset the whole weekend so maybe not speaking was the best.

Luckily a lot of the time through out the day was spent listening to speakers. Evenings and mornings were really the only time they had to be alone.

The last night of the conference Buck exited the bathroom wearing boxers and a cutoff and Eddie was staring a lot. Buck had also had a few drinks at the hotel bar so he was a little buzzed.

“Sorry Diaz you’re never getting a piece of this again.” Buck said before flopping on his bed.

“Again?” Eddie whispered. “I’ve never had a piece.”

“Wow way to make me feel like I suck...well I mean you already know I do.” Buck winked. “In fact you seemed to think I was pretty good at it.”

It wasn’t long until Buck was fast asleep. When he awoke the next morning he had no memory of what he’d said to Eddie.

“Listen just know I can’t stand you, but we need to pretend. I can’t take any more of this punishment I need to get back out there doing what I love. I’m not letting you get in the way.” Buck huffed.

“Won’t be a problem for me I’m great at acting.”

Buck laughed. “Yeah I’ve noticed. I still don’t buy into the nice guy act. Maybe if you’d admit it, but you’re yet to act like an adult and tell me you remember.”

“Do you ever shut up? All you do is pester me over I don’t even know what. Tell me what it is or drop it. I’m tired of this.”

“I’ll give you a hint. You screwed me over and I unmasked you for who you really are.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Is this a puzzle? I’m never gonna get this.”

“I guess it’s just gonna remain a mystery.” Buck said smugly.

“I will be piecing it together. I have some new details. Last night when you were drunk you got chatty. Didn’t tell me much, but maybe I can finally prove to you I didn’t do whatever you think I did.”

“Can’t prove me wrong when I know I’m right.” Buck crossed his arms.

“Grow up! Just make sure you have your attitude changed by Monday, and maybe we’ll get back out there helping people.” Eddie sighed.

“Won’t be a problem man.”Buck grinned. “See I know how to pretend to be nice just like you.”

Eddie shook his head as he grabbed his bag. “Ok well I’ll see ya Monday.”

Bucks gonna show him. He’s gonna act like he’s Eddies best friend he’ll fool them all. He’s not gonna let some jerk who abandoned him after he shared something so intimate with make his work days miserable. Helping people is what makes Buck happy, and if having to fake being friends with Eddie is what it takes to be back out there he’ll do it.


	4. It’s You

Buck and Eddie started playing nice. Bobby was very impressed they’d made it through 4 shifts without arguing, well without being caught. One more and they’d be off this punishment.

They were cleaning while music was playing Eddie was using his playlist. Regardless Buck was actually having a pretty good time. Then “Love Me Like You Do” came on.

‘You're the light, you're the nightYou're the colour of my bloodYou're the cure, you're the painYou're the only thing I wanna touchNever knew that it could mean so much, so much’

Flash backs of that night on the beach were swirling. This was it the song they’d danced to.

“Turn it off.” Buck hissed.

‘You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so highFollow me through the darkLet me take you past the satellitesYou can see the world you brought to life, to life’

Eddie rolled his eyes.

Buck quickly pushed Eddie against the wall. “I said turn it off. Of all the songs you could play. You’d pick this.” Buck was breathing erratically full of rage and heartache.

‘So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you doLove me like you do, la-la-love me like you doTouch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you doWhat are you waiting for?’

Eddie was froze and stared into his eyes before he got the shocking realization of who Buck was. 

“Shit. It’s you.” Eddie gasped. “How did I not see this before. I can’t believe it’s really you.”

Buck let go backing away and Eddie shut off the music.

“Fuck you.”

“You already did, and why are you mad at me? I’m the one who should be mad. You treated me like shit.” Eddie growled.

“You’re kidding right?”

“No?!? Why would I be?”

“I opened up to you. I trusted you. It’s not like I thought we were getting married or anything ,but I at least expected you to be there when I woke up. Instead I woke up alone nothing you were gone and I didn’t even know you’re name. You never even came back to the bar. I thought we had something special.”

“I wrote you a letter. It explained everything and you never responded in any way so why would I come back just to be rejected. Why look for you when you clearly didn’t want me.”

“Bullshit I never got a letter.”

“I put it right in your book.”

“What book?”

“It was dark I don’t know.” 

Buck rolled his eyes.

“Whatever! Believe me, don’t believe me I don’t even care anymore. I’ve spent 3 years dreaming about you thinking if our paths crossed maybe we’d have a second chance. Then this happens. I much preferred the fantasy cooked up in my head. You give me shit about a mask, and pretending to be someone I’m not, but you are not the man I knew. I know I only knew you for a short time, but the way you’re acting is nothing like that sweet man from the beach. I believe you that you didn’t see the note, and I get why you were upset. I don’t get why you won’t believe me. Why would I lie? What would I gain?” Eddie said.

Buck just stared. That seemed to be emotion packed. Eddie actually looked a little hurt Buck would think so lowly of him. Buck didn’t have time to say anything more because the team returned and the shift was nearly over.

Buck went home he was annoyed. Laying in bed Eddies words echoing through his mind. He wasn’t gonna get any sleep not anytime soon. He climbed out of bed venturing to his bookcase scouring the shelves. He pulled a few off flipping through the pages. Then he saw it it was tucked inside ‘The Great Gatsby’. Maddie had mailed it to him, but he’d never gotten around to reading it. Ok maybe Eddie wasn’t a huge asshole maybe Buck was the one who’d been wrong all along.

He began to read the note:

‘I’m sorry I had to leave so quickly I didn’t wanna wake you. I wish I at least knew your name. Last night was unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. I’m recently divorced, and this trip was for me to get away from everything going on back home in Texas, and when I saw you I felt something. An immediate connection I can’t quite describe. I wish I lived here I really do because I think we could have something real. My flight leaves today, and I have to get home and back to my son, but my name is Eddie and my number is 555-7892 please just text me or call if you felt the same way I did. I may be able to come back in a few weeks if that’s something you’d be interested in.

Eddie.’

“What the fuck?” Buck whispered as he tightly clutched the paper.

Buck was confused really confused. This was all a misunderstanding. Buck realized how if he’d just talked to Eddie maybe they could be friends. Maybe they could have been more? 

Buck had to do what he does best push people away due to the fear of being left behind. He could have let Eddie in told him the problem, but if he did and Eddie left again anyway that would be too much. So if you don’t let them in, and don’t get close it won’t hurt when inevitably leave you. This has been Bucks way of thinking ever since he was a child. 

He couldn’t get their night out of his head and now he saw it all clearly. Before he just saw the man in the mask. Now he saw Eddie just Eddie no mask. He could see every perfect feature. ‘Love Me Like You Do’ was in on repeat in his head. He remembered the way his hands explored Eddies body, and how good it felt to be so close. The moment he realized that he wanted Eddie to be the one. The first man he’s ever with sexually, and no one ever measured up to the experience they shared, and Buck has a lot of experience. How safe he felt with him immediately even tho they’d just met. Now he probably ruined it, he felt like he was horrible to Eddie, and that he may have pushed him away for good. He probably wouldn’t even wanna be friends, but maybe it’s for the best. Bucks already hurting no sense in getting to a good place, and give him the chance to leave.


	5. Talk

Buck wanted to go to Eddie immediately and apologize. Tell him how he was wrong and he’s sorry, but he didn’t think he should. What if he went now when the tension was so high and it didn’t go over well and this would be an even bigger mess. He decided to wait until their next shift...we’ll maybe after their next shift.

Buck walked into the station looking for Eddie, but he was no where to be seen. 

“Uh Cap where’s Eddie?” Buck asked.

“He won’t be coming in today.”

“Why?” Buck asked with concern.

“He said it was personal.” Bobby raised a brow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing I just needed to talk to him about something. It can wait.”

“You sure? It seems important.”

“It is, but it can wait. I don’t think I could make it any worse than I already did.” Buck sighed.

“You sure you don’t wanna tell me what’s going on? There’s a thin line between love and hate and I think you two may be on it.”

“What? No. I don’t. I can’t. Bobby he’s the guy the one from Brazil 3 years ago. How can I love someone I barely know and all we do is fight. Like how could he ever forgive me after how I treated him. I was horrible to him and all this time I was the one who didn’t know he left a letter, I didn’t call him. He could have been the one and I blew it all because when I figured out who he was I wouldn’t just talk to him about the problem. It’s so scary tho what if I let him in again and this time he leaves by choice. If he really gets to know me the real me what reason would he have to stay? No one else sticks around so why would he.” Buck poured it all out not meaning to reveal so much. “I mean I just think we could be friends.”

“Buck.”

“No it’s nothing at all. Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing really. I’m just thinking too much.”

“That didn’t sound like nothing. ”

“Well it was I think I’m just hungry probably making me think things that aren’t true.”

“Buck you’re amazing. I know you’ve had some people walk out on you, but that’s not always gonna happen. As hard as it may be you need to let people in. Living in fear of being left behind isn’t really living. You’ll miss out on so much if you’re always closed off. I know it’s hard and words are just words, but just try to at least consider what I said. Ok?” Bobby said.

“I’ll try Cap.” Buck said as Bobby pulled him in for a hug. “I think you should take the day off.”

“I’m fine.” Buck shrugged.

“It’s ok to not always be fine. If you think you’re in the right headspace ok stay, but if you need to think about what we talked about you may have the day off.”

“Maybe a day off is good. I hadn’t really talked to anyone about this until now.”

“Well just know I’m here to talk if you need it.” Bobby said.

Buck left the station thinking about Bobby’s words, but he was terrified. Maybe he could apologize. He could forgive him, but not let him in.

Buck decided to take a risk. It had been three years, but maybe he’d have the same number. He went home grabbed the letter off his bedside table to try to call him.

It rang....and rang....and rang. Finally someone picked up it was Eddie.

“Hello?”

Buck was silent.

“Hello? Anyone there.”

“It’s Buck.”

“What do you want?”

“To talk.”

“Now you wanna talk huh? I wanted to you for weeks and you wouldn’t tell me what it was.”

“Eddie I-“

“I’m sorry Buck. I can’t do this right now.”

The line went dead and it hurt Eddie wouldn’t even listen. Buck sat in his apartment the silence was almost deafening. It was so quiet he could almost hear his thoughts.

A few hours past and all he did was think. Think about everything, and being alone with his thoughts too long was about to drive him crazy. So he decided to go out for a jog, came home showered and went to bed early.

The next day Buck was home watching a movie when he hear a knock. He couldn’t believe it. Eddie was here.

“Eddie? What are you doing here?”

“You wanted to talk right?” Eddie smiled. “I came by yesterday, but I don’t think you were here. So I came back today.”

Eddie came back, and Buck didn’t think he deserved it for the way he’d been acting lately, but Eddie is just a really great guy. 

“I was thinking fresh start..friends?” Eddie smiled reaching his hand out.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Buck said shaking Eddies hand.

Neither one let go of the others hand, just staring into each other’s eyes.

“Um.” Buck cleared his throat pulling his hand away. “So friend do you wanna stay.   
Chimney will be over in about an hour.”

“Yeah. I just I want to apologize.” Eddie sighed. “I’m sorry my abuela fell and that’s why I couldn’t talk yesterday and I feel like I was rude.”

“Eddie you shouldn’t be apologizing I should be. I was a complete dick for no reason, and as for your abuela I hope she’s doing well.”

“She’s doing good. Also my behavior lately isn’t something I’m not proud of.”

“Water under the bridge.” Buck nodded. “Could I ask you a question tho?”

“Anything.” Eddie smiled.

“Why the book? Why’d you put it in the book.”

“Well you told me you were reading it, and it was on your bedside table. So I figured you’d see it.”

“Yeah well I lied I wanted to seem smarter so I pretended that I was reading. I mean I do love to read, but I’m more into research than novels.”

“Why’d you lie?” Eddie laughed.

“I wanted to impress you.” 

“You didn’t need to lie to do that.” Eddie licked his lips looking Buck up and down.

Buck was so turned on. When he heard a knock knowing Chimney had arrived he wasn’t sure weather to be pissed, or grateful. On one hand he really wanted to impress Eddie some more assuming by impress Eddie had meant sex. On the other hand they’d just agreed to be friends like an hour ago and Buck really didn’t want to complicate this anymore because maybe Bobby was onto something maybe he did love Eddie. But how? Can you really fall in love in one night.


	6. Always

As the weeks went on Buck realized it. He was right back where he was that night he met Eddie. Their friendship was incredible they grew so close, so quick. In fact he’d never had a friendship develop quite so quickly. The only problem was his feelings weren’t only friendly. He wanted Eddie and he wanted him bad. He’d even begun spending time with his Eddie and his son. Things soon took a turn in a big way. It all felt too comfortable, too fast. Which isn’t bad, but Bucks dreams weren’t just sexual fantasies with Eddie, now they were like sweet domestic family dreams. Like at the park with Chris, family dinners, and it was becoming too much. Now that he has Eddie in his life he can’t risk losing him.

Eddie was incredible the trust they had for each other was unlike any relationship Buck had ever had before. None of this surprised Buck before their friendship started as much as he tried to hate the man that had left him, and even when he knew it was Eddie there was still something there. Something that made Buck just want to be near him. He’d rather fight with Eddie than love anyone else.

Eddie came over while Chris was at a sleepover. He had to leave early because Eddie forgot to pack Chris’s pajamas.

“Hey man I’m sorry. Daddy duty calls.” Eddie laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll hang another time.”

“See ya .” Eddie smiled.

Buck changed into some sweats to be more comfortable. Then laid down on the couch. He laid there watching a scary movie and almost fell off the he couch when he heard a knock on the door. Buck paused his movie and answered the door to see Eddie. With out even thinking Buck grabbed Eddie and kissed him, and suddenly Eddie was pulling him closer and kissing him back.

“You came back.” Buck smiled before shutting the door.

“Always.” Eddie said placing his hand on Bucks cheek looking deep into his eyes. “Those eyes. How did I not recognize them.”

“Maybe you were looking, but you weren’t really seeing.” Buck said softly.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“The person who you were talking about. Who bit you....and um scarred you was that me?”

“Yeah.” Buck blushed.

“Well the feeling is mutual , not that I’ve been with that many people, but I’ve never felt anything close to what I felt that night. Definitely the best sexual encounter of my life.”

“Is this crazy? I feel like there’s so much I wanna say, but it all seems so soon.”’

“Even after only knowing you one night I felt like you knew me better than people I’ve known all my life.”

“I don’t know. I’m afraid you don’t want me to say what I’m feeling. I don’t wanna make you bolt.”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. My biggest regret is not waking you up, not telling you goodbye. I promise you I’ll always come back to you.”

“Eddie I think I might be in love with you. You don’t have to say it back. I know this is crazy.”

“It’s not crazy. I think...no I know I love you, and I keep falling more, and more for you. People might think it’s crazy, but I don’t care. Because when you know you know and I know it. Even when we fight that passion is insane, but in a good way.”

“I may, or may not have been slightly turned on during some of our arguments.” Buck blushed.

“I was. I definitely was.” Eddie grinned.

“So should we go for it?” 

Eddie didn’t even speak he just pressed his lips against Bucks.

“Is that a yes?” Buck whispered.

“Yes...I want this...I want to be with you.”

“Can you stay? I want you to stay.” Buck fluttered his eyelashes.

“I’d love to.”

“Just a minute.” Buck grabbed his phone connecting it to the Bluetooth before playing ‘Love Me Like You Do’.

“Dance with me.” Buck whispered reaching out for Eddie.

They began dancing in Bucks living room, and things escalated rather quickly. Before Buck knew it they were in his bed and Eddie was on top. Buck was so blissed out. He couldn’t believe it he was finally back feeling what he felt all those years ago. Only this time it was even better because his feelings for Eddie were way stronger.

Eddie moved off of Buck and then flipped next to him panting.

Buck laughed breathlessly.

“Wow way to make me feel like I don’t know how to please someone.”

“You do....believe me you do better than anyone I’ve ever been with. I just think it’s funny that when you fell on top of me at the station that’s when I recognized you.” 

“You look so good underneath me, and on top of me. I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner.” Eddie admitted.

“Let’s just forget about how stupid we both were, and focus on what’s to come.” Buck smiled.

“I’d like that.” Eddie smiled before kissing Buck, then his lips moved down Bucks neck and to his shoulder kissing the scar he left 3 years before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I had a lot of fun with this one hope you liked it.


End file.
